thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150104194857/@comment-24796133-20150104221326
When we enter the room again Tyrone and Kat are up with Sophia, and they obviously know where we've been. But it doesn't explain why they look so mad. Do they know what happened up there? Our answer comes from the tablet they have outstretched. It's only been about 30 mins since our fight, but there's an amateur video of the scene on youtube. Lucky it's blurry so no-one can see our faces but they have Casper's eye laser's on film, and worse, Diablo. The video has been up for 15 mins and already has half a million views. This is bad. "Do I really need to say anything?" Tyrone says, and I can see him holding back his anger. "What else were we exactly supposed to do?" Jacob says, "We were surrounded, no way out that would go unnoticed, and probably have led them back here if we tried running!" "You shouldn't have gone out in the first place without telling us! We plan before stuff like this, that's how we work!" Tyrone counters. Casper joins in the fight. "You guys were shattered and we could handle it! They knew she was there anyway, if we hadn't have gone then they would have got her!" I see Kat and Sophia speak to the new girl in the corner, probably filling her in. All the guys carry on arguing. "Becasue of you they're gonna be looking for us now! And the whole internet knows we exist here! It's only a matter of time untill we slip up now! They're gonna have hundreds of Nova on the streets looking for us!" Tryone shouts. "So what? We can't stay here forever! We have to move at some point! We've gotta take the fight to them!" Jacob shouts back. My anger is rising as this argument goes on. "With what?? There are seven of us! Seven! You think we can take on a whole freaking army?? How mad are you?" "Less mad than you! You'd have us waiting under here for a hundred years before you did something! By the time you acted all the other mutants in the world would be dead!" "SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU" I shout in a voice that isn't mine, a deep growling voice, more like an animal than anything human. They look at me in shock, and I imagine Casper and Jacob are reminded of Diablo at this moment. "It doesn't matter what's happened," I say in my normal voice, "we just need to figure out what we're doing next with the situation we've got." "True that." Casper says and walks off to the others. I keep talking to Tyrone and Jacob. "Look at yourselves. You're fighting each other over things you can't change, whilst the real enemy is up there working together to hunt us down. Pull yourselves together and start working as a team or none of us are getting a happy ending!" They both seemed stunned by my words. Tyrone moves first, over to the matresses and starts searching on the tablet. Jacob speaks to me quietly instead. "Alright Will, or Diablo, or whatever you call yourself, I don't know what the hell kind of power you have but it is bloody strong. You said it yourself we can't change what happened, so why don't we press the attack whilst we've got the momentum on our side? I say you and I go to that base tomorrow and free and of our guys they've got trapped down there. Agreed?" I'm really not sure about this. "That would mean proper war between us, and I don't know if I can control Diablo, he's pretty strong." "What do you mean? He's your power, just a mode you go into right? Just let him out and go on a rampage once we're there." I have a lot of worries about this, too many to count. I can't explain to him why I'm nervous at this point without sounding mad, so I nod in agreement for the time being. I can figure out a proper plan later. Tyrone comes over to us suddenly. "Grab some stuff and pack it up into bags. We're leaving." "What?" I say as he walks to the others. "Why are you doing this?" He turns round angrily and lets loose. "Because you two blew our cover!! They will find us, a day, a week, it doesn't matter. And Nova will be all over the city by morning. We leave tonight when they least expect it." "Where are you going to go Tyrone? We've gotta have a plan." I say to him. "We had a plan, then you two screwed it up. Time to leave." And he continues packing. I have to make a stand here for what I believe in. "I'm not going." I say to him. The others look at me in surprise. "I'm staying here to get those mutants out of that place." "You wanna go in there and be captured? Be my guest. Since you turned up everything has gone to crap." That stings, but I don't show it. "Anyone who has any sense, come with me." I look around to see what everyone will do. Everyone just stays still at first. Eventually Casper steps up and goes over to Tyrone. "Sorry Will, but it's madness going there. Just come with us, stick together." But I won't budge. Kat goes next, just wishing me luck, then Sophia, who picks up the tablet silently. I think she's slightly afraid of me. I look round at Jacob. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you, Diablo" he says with a smirk. That just leaves the new girl, I still don't know her name. I imagine being her, coming into this place looking for support and seeing it tear apart after 10 minutes. Eventually she decides. "Safety in numbers I guess, and I have no death wish or any desire to be in a cell." I just nod at this, I can't blame her. Then she smiles. "So I guess we're gonna have to be stealthy about it" and she walks over to Jacob and I. The others start walking out, lead by Tyrone. Casper turns round to us for a moment. "Good luck guys, I hope we see you again." "You too mate." I reply, and with that they walk down the tunnel and away. We pack up a few things and head the other way, out through the alley way entrance. Then we walk out, a backpack on each. We see a car drive down into the backstreets and stop by the alley. If they're Nova they're too late. We're all gone, with no trace left down there. "So where to now boss?" Jacob says mockingly, but with a grin. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. "The warehouse by the Tower of London at midnight I guess. Time for the new girl to show us these stealth skills she's got." I say smiling. "My name is Zoe, thanks for asking." She says, a grin on her face too.